


In Too Deep

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [26]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Covenant, Reid/Tyler, a thousand kisses deep





	

Every time their lips meet, Reid feels like he's getting pulled deeper and deeper into the relationship, a thousand kisses deep.

He doesn't mind, it's Baby Boy after all and they'd all give him the world on a silver platter, if they could.

For now, though, Tyler will settle for kissing Reid against their dorm door and smirking when Reid gasps when he pinches his nipple.


End file.
